


What Love Feels Like

by Celestialgamora



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hospitals, Overdosing, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celestialgamora/pseuds/Celestialgamora
Summary: Cassie wakes up in hospital after her suicide attempt. Jal is there to remind her that she is loved





	What Love Feels Like

"Cassie?"

There was something beeping in the background, someone somewhere was coughing. Above anything, Cassie could hear Jal's melodic voice speaking her name. Jal was there, speaking to her. It could only mean one thing; she had failed.

"Cassie? Are you awake?"

Cassie blinked her eyes open slowly. The hospital lights were bright, they always were, and she had to turn away. Jal was sat at her bedside, her hair scaped back into a messy bun. She looked so beautiful when she looked scared. A slow smile crept along Cassie's face as she watched Jal's breathing slow down. Calm, she was calm. They were all calm.

"Jal, you came," Cassie whispered. Her throat hurt, she must have had her stomach pumped at some point.

"Of course I came," Jal replied. "The others, they're coming too."

"Oh wow," Cassie said. Her eyes found the only window in the room, she watched the birds dance around in the sky outside. "I didn't think any of you like cared."

Jal didn't say anything, not for a long time. She leant over and took Cassie's hand, held it weakly. Everything was weak. Cassie could barely lift her hands, even without the restraints on her wrist there was so little energy in her that she couldn't lift her hands. She tried. Her hands shook in Jal's grip.

"I love you Cas, we all love you," Jal whispered. Her voice caught in the back of her throat, like she was trying to stop herself from crying. Cassie didn't think she'd ever seen Jal cry, she was the one who looked after everyone else when they cried. 

"I love you too, Jal." It was true, Cassie loved Jal probably more than she loved anyone. Maybe not Sid, but Sid didn't love her and Jal did. Jal definitely loved her.

She watched the birds outside the window again. There were more of them than before, eight of them all flying together. 

Jal didn't watch the birds. Her eyes were trained on Cassie, watching her like at any second she would slip through the cracks of reality. It felt like that sometimes, that if no one was paying attention she would disappear. She thought it would have been better if she had just slipped away, but the adoration in Jal's eyes made her think otherwise. She had to stop playing with people's emotions; manipulating them into caring about her.

"Cassie, why did you try to kill yourself," Jal asked. It was an uncomfortable question to break an uncomfortable silence. Why had she tried to kill herself?

"I wanted to know what love felt like, Jal."

Cassie felt sleep pulling at her. She wated to stay awake, wanted to talk to Jal, wanted to wait for everyone to get there. She had to feel loved. But the darkness pulled at her mind and she could feel it taking over. As she fell asleep, she felt Jal's fingers running through her hair.

"Don't worry, we'll all be here when you wake up, Cassie."


End file.
